Gakupo Must Die!
by Roxius
Summary: Rated due to certain words. Everyone besides Kaito is sick and tird of Gakupo and his disturbing habits, so they opt to come up with a way to get rid of him. However, things turn bad when Len is convinced that Gakupo is the devil. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Oh, Gakupo...you're such a freak, and you can't deny it! :P

Warning: Contains high amounts of Gakupo bashing, so much so that it goes to the point that they actually kill him...and there's a bit of dark humor, I suppose...

Also, can someone be so kind as to explain to me just what is it with Vocaloid and all of the weird, super-serious, sometimes creepy PVs that they tend to have...??

* * *

It was rather obvious from day one that upon his arrival at the Vocaloid household, Gakupo Kamui was not considered...normal. For one thing, he loved the art of dance beyond the point of it being considered a hobby for him. He was willing to severely punish anyone who failed to dance well. He had even come home one day drenched in blood after discovering that a band of trashy white-boy gangstas outside were not good at performing break dance moves whatsoever. Gakupo even taped every episode of every season of 'Dancing With The Stars', and wrote long and tedious reviews regarding each dance step. He also had a nasty perverted habit of peeking in through the bathroom windows whenever any of the other Vocaloids were bathing.

No one, besides Kaito (who has been blamed repeatably as being the reason why Meiko became a lesbian), liked having this guy in the house.

"WE NEED TO GET RID OF GAKUPO-SAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! HE IS A MENACE AND HE HAS TO LEAVE!!!" Meiko announced at the latest Vocaloid family council meeting, in which Gakupo was banned from after being pinpointed with accusations of attempting to shove a clock into Rin's vagina.

"Oh, come on, guys, lighten up," Kaito spoke for the purple-haired man's defense, "He's still getting used to living here with all of us...give him a break..."

"HE HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH A STAPLER...FIVE TIMES!!! HE'S A FUCKIN' LUNATIC!!!" Miku cried.

Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's usually estranged brother, nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've spoken with Gakupo only once before, but it was as obvious as day to me...he is possessed by a great evil! We must eliminate him before it is too late!!"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "...Are you sure?"

"YES!!!" Mikuo banged his fists on the table several times over, "I AM POSITIVE!!! HE IS HERE TO SEND EVERY LAST ONE OF US INTO THE HELLFIRES OF MISERY!!! HE IS 'IT', A HORRIBLE BEAST FOR ANOTHER DIMENSION WHO DISGUISES HIMSELF BY ACTING LIKE A CLOWNISH FOOL, BUT IS TRULY A MONSTER THAT FEASTS ON HUMAN FLESH!!! WE WILL AT BE ITS DINNER SOONER OR LATER!!!!"

Meiko let out a heavy sigh and buried her face in her palms. "Goddammit, Mikuo...you really need to stop reading Stephen King novels so much..."

"Say what you like, but I will not take back my claim!!" Mikuo proclaimed defiantly. It was obvious that Miku's brother was acting like a total dip-shit for no reason whatsoever.

Luka giggled. "He's funny...I like him..."

Len, however, had completely believed everything Mikuo had just told them. 'No...no...I...I CAN'T LET THAT BASTARD KILL US...!!!'

Standing up, the male Kagamine twin rushed out of the dining room without a word, and ran straight to his bedroom. Once there, he got down on his knees beside th bed, and began digging around underneath the mattress, eventually unearthing a small shoebox. Len removed the lid of the shoebox, revealing a small .50 caliber Desert Eagle handgun to be held inside. He let out a deep breath as he took the pistol into his shaking hands. It was cold to the touch.

'I have to do this...I have to do this so I can protect Rin and everyone else...I have no choice...'

Len hid the pistol stealthily behind his back as he now made his way towards Gakupo's room, where the purple-haired man was busy watching yet another taped episode of 'Dancing With The Stars'. As Len slowly opened the door, Gakupo burst out into laughter at whatever was taking place on screen. Len closed his left eye, and raised the pistol. He aimed it directly at Gakupo's head as he stood there in the doorway. Gakupo himself was none the wiser.

"Sorry...Gakupo-san..." Len whispered before pulling the trigger. The bullet tore into the back of Gakupo's head, and he plummeted forward over the edge of the bed, never to move again.

Horrified by what he had just done, tears rolled down Len's cheeks, and he threw the pistol onto the floor. However, the gun was old, and had broken down a bit over the years; the trigger suddenly snapped in again, and another bullet flew out and pierced Len in the chest, killing him upon impact. Blood spewed from between Len's lips as he crashed to the wooden floor. This had been a totally unexpected result for him. As his life left him, he felt like, somehow, he had failed everyone. Then...his eyes closed.

A few seconds later, Gakupo stood up and sat back down on the bed, totally unaffected by the gunshot. 'Man...these mosquitoes are really biting today, huh...' he thought, rubbing the round bloody hole on the back of his head. He didn't seem to notice Len's corpse or the pistol lying idly out in the doorway.

No one else ever did, either.


End file.
